Composite structures include a complex material, such as graphite, in which two or more distinct, structurally complementary substances combine to produce structural or functional properties not present in any individual component. In other words, composite structures have increased strength over the individual components thereof. Generally, the component parts include a composite structure having a core material, a reinforcing material, and a resin binder. Each of these substances alone provides limited strength, but combined properly they become a strong composite structure.
In aircraft construction, composite structures often include various fiber forms and resin combinations in which the fiber form is embedded in the resin while still retaining its identity. Advanced composite airplane materials include high strength fibers embedded in an epoxy matrix. These composites provide for major weight savings in airplane structures due to high strength to weight ratios.
Currently, wiring systems are generally not “buried” within composite structures, as this could possibly lead to difficulties analyzing structural strength of the composite structure and inspection of the wiring systems.
It would therefore be highly desirable to have an aircraft composite structure system with wiring integrated into the composite material.